Michel II : The Pilot, The Little Guardian Fairy and the Four Sang'gre
by lizflores09151997
Summary: Laura, the spirit of the tree of life has predicted a prophecy of the Four elemental fairies who wields a gemstones of each elements they had, some old and new villains will risen up but she saw in her visions that someone will come back in Sitele Island, the island of fairies where Michel, was now in his late teens, grew up to be more handsome and much stronger than before. (MxK)
1. Chapter Prologue

There is a prophecy has given by Bathalumang Cassiopeia to the four sang'gres where they will encounter two young heroes who will fight alongside with them so they could save Encantadia and also nature.

Meanwhile, Kim White took a visit at the Island of Fairies called 'Sitele Island' where she reunites with a newly reborn Michel, who was now a young teenage boy in his w


	2. Prologue

Hey it's Liz Flores here! I am gonna make a crossover fanfic for today since I was new here and idktf how to publish this shizz and I was wondering myself that I needed to make a xover fanfic about Encantadia and the South Korean anime series called 'Suhoyojeong Michel', I think it has great connection like nature, fairies and more but I am gonna start this story rn.

 **Kingdom Of Lireo**

 **Encantadia**

After Alena was crowned as Queen for the kingdom of Lireo, she sat in her seat with a desk in front of hers while she was inside of her room, reading some written scrolls from her royal advisers and astronomers that she took out a new paper, grabbed a quill, dipping its tip in a bottle of black ink and she began to write down a letter for Cassiopeia, she wanted to talk with her since she has weird visions that she saw after waking up.

 _"I should write everything I wanted to say Alena, you were calm like the sea. just take a deep breath and exhale."_ Alena said in her inner thought.

Alena wrote something at the paper and she placed the quill laying in a small plate next to the ink bottle, she stood up and she exits the room with a quick pace.

 _A Guardian Fairy who guards the island full of fairies, he has a white skin as a snow, mysterious purple eyes with compassion in his heart._

 _A human who was called herself as a 'pilot', hair was brown as the earth, fair skin and she has a piercing green eyes like a leaf._

 _She would land again at the island after a short incident after her 'flying vehicle caught fire' on one of its wings._

 _The spirit of the 'Tree of Life' tells them that the Snake goddess will return from her depths of her own sufferings_

 _The two young heroes will save Encantadia with the help of the Four daughtrs of Minea and Raquim._

 _Old and new villains will be the greatest threat in both Sitele and Encantadia._


	3. Chapter 1 : Sitele Island

"I wished Kim would come back and visit us." a young teenage boy in his late teens said, as his purple eyes are looking at the starry night sky, he has a short spiky golden blonde hair, white skin as a snow, mysterious purple eyes, he has a handsome face which he wore the same clothes **[A/N : If someone watched the 2003 South Korean tv series Suhoyojeong Michel, he wore the same clothes]** but his jacket has much dark blue in it, a pair of dark beige pants and white buttoned long sleeved top with a hankie tie in it and a pair of black shoes which he sat in a grassy ground then a young fairy went to him and she sat next to her.

"Ariadne, what brings you here?" he called her name. Ariadne was a fairy of music, poetry and songs that she was described as a small fairy with a body of a human being, with ears just like an average elf, she wore a pink dress that reaches down to her knees, a pair of light peach sandals and she has transparent wings with written musical symbols in it like the c-clef, g-clef, whole note, half note and also the trembe in each wings.

"Michel, I saw something on the sky look oh" then he stood up and looked up in the sky which he saw something suspicious at the falling object which it realized the yellow-red plane with orange bat wings in it and the pilot was actually a 'she'.

"Treenie!" he summoned Treenie, a tree-fairy as he used his powers to manipulate trees into a larger one as the plane landed safely at the trees which the other fairies went to the surprised incident.

'I am going to take a look here..' He gave the fairies a 'calming glance' on them which then he climbed off the tree and his mysterious violet eyes glued into the girl's leafy green orbs which he realized her eyes, her reddish brown hair, her porcelain skin and her clothes where changed into a full fitted Air Force uniform in it that 'she' suddenly passed out.


End file.
